Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic connection density and bandwidth provided in fiber optic apparatuses and equipment.
Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections. For example, the fiber optic equipment can support interconnections between servers, storage area networks (SANs), and other equipment at data centers. Interconnections may be supported by fiber optic patch panels or modules.
The fiber optic equipment is customized based on the application and connection bandwidth needs. The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to optimize use of space. The data rates that can be provided by equipment in a data center are governed by the connection bandwidth supported by the fiber optic equipment. The bandwidth is governed by the number of optical fiber ports included in the fiber optic equipment and the data rate capabilities of a transceiver connected to the optical fiber ports. When additional bandwidth is needed or desired, additional fiber optic equipment can be employed or scaled in the data center to increase optical fiber port count. However, increasing the number of optical fiber ports can require more equipment rack space in a data center. Providing additional space for fiber optic equipment increases costs. A need exists to provide fiber optic equipment that provides a foundation in data centers for migration to high density patch fields and ports and greater connection bandwidth capacity to provide a migration path to higher data rates while minimizing the space needed for such fiber optic equipment.